Iridessa
Iridessa is a perky energetic Light-talent fairy in Pixie Hollow. Her talent allows her to manipulate light whether it's to give lightening bugs their glows or create rainbows. She can be a worrisome and resort to panic when there's nearby danger. She's a fairy of African appearance, and has her braided up and bound in a bun that shimmers with what could be pixie dust. Disney Fairies's Franchise ''Tinker Bell (2008) In the first film, ''Tinker Bell (2008), she was present during Tinkerbell's arrival alongside other Light Fairies. Like Rosetta, Fawn, and Silvermist, she welcomed Tinkerbell with open arms. When Tink wanted to change her talent, Iridessa was uncertain and wasn't too enthusiastic about it feeling the impending doom. She tried to help by getting Tink to give some fireflies some light, but it back fired. She went to the Mainland with Tinker Bell and the others to deliver spring when everything was fixed. ''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) In ''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009), she simply makes a few cameo appearances assisting the changes of season. Tink asks Iridessa and all her friends for fairy dust, but they all declined. Each fairy can only have a certain ration of pixie dust, and the warm season fairies needed it when travel to and from the Mainland. They weren't aware she needed the dust to find a mirror that could grant a wish to repair the shattered Moonstone. Iridessa appeared in the end prepping the Blue Moon Harvest and celebrating the creation of the blue pixie dust. ''Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010) She went to Fairy camp with the other fairies in Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue. When Tink was captured by Lizzy, she and the others: Silvermist, Vidia, Rosetta, Fawn, Bobble, and Clank, built a boat to get to her. On there way to rescue Tink, it rained and the fairies resort to walking, since they can't fly in the rain or with wet wings. Along the way Vidia was trapped in mud, and Bobble and Clank went to go find something to help pull her out. While the rest of the fairies tried to help her out, a car turned on the muddy street threatening to crush them until Iridessa alarmed the driver to swerve with a bright shine of light. Later, she helped distract Mr. Twitches while Vidia saved Tink. When Vidia was captured by Dr. Griffiths while saving Tink, the rest of the fairies gave Lizzie Griffiths, Dr. Griffiths' daughter who loves and believes in fairies, pixie dust to save their friend. At the end, the fairies make peace with the Griffiths and have a picnic, while reading Lizzie's fairy journal. Pixie Hollow Games (2011) In[[Pixie Hollow Games| ''Pixie Hollow Games (2011)]], she is playing for the light-talents and her partner was Lumina. They most likely lost because Iridessa used too much pixie dust on the teacups they were racing. ''Secret of the Wings (2012) In ''Secret of the Wings (2012), Iridessa and the others were alarmed from their daily tasks; Tinkerbell crossed the border into the Winter Woods when helping Fawn transfer animals. Warm season fairies can't cross over to the Winter Woods; their wings can fracture and break making them unable to fly. Fortunately for Tink she was fine except the idea that her wings were glowy while traveling in the Woods. Iridessa, as a skilled light fairy, said it was the sun's reflection. Everything was assumed to be normal until Bobble and Clank told Iridessa and the others that Tinkerbell continued to travel into the Winter Woods and discovered she had a twin sister, Periwinkle: a frost talent fairy. It was hard to phantom since twins were a rarity amongst fairies. Everyone helped in creating a snow machine to protect Periwinkle on her upcoming tour through the sunny warm side of Pixie Hollow. Iridessa used her skill to create rainbows to amaze the winter fairy. The tour was cut short when Periwinkle started to feel sick with the warmth as the machine ran out of ice to make snow. While the cold weather freezes a warm fairies' wings until it breaks, the warm season causes winter fairies' wings to melt. Periwinkle almost had a close call in loosing her wings, but was able to recover once reaching the Winter Woods. That's when Queen Clarion and Lord Milori emphasized why Peri and Tink couldn't be together. There wasn't much to be said to comfort Tink, since it was a law to not cross into the Winter Woods. Either way it wouldn't matter; the Snow Machine Lord Milori struck down fell into the river that separated the polar regions. It was stuck on ice and began to create a vast winter that started to freeze all of Pixie Hollow, and every warm season fairy was threatened. If they were in the cold, they will loose their wings, and then Spring, Summer, and Fall will cease to exist on the Mainland.. Also the winter could destroy the Pixie Dust Tree. If the tree dies, pixie dust will cease to exist; no fairy old and new will be able to fly again. The two worlds will be in chaos and ruins. Iridessa alongside all the fairies retreated and placed all the animals in shelters. All was lost until Tink discovered that frost preserved nature, which led Periwinkle and other frost talent fairies to shield the Pixie Dust Tree. This discovery also permitted warm fairies to travel into the Winter Woods. With frost their wings would be protected and not break. ''The Pirate Fairy (2014) In ''The Pirate Fairy (2014), Tinkerbell and her friends accidentally swapped talents. How ironic that Tink can now be another talent once accepting her own. Iridessa becomes a garden fairy. Books ''Vidia and the Fairy Crown (2006 book) At the beginning of ''Vidia and the Fairy Crown, Iridessa talks briefly when Queen Clarion asks everyone if they have seen her crown. ''Fira and the Full Moon (2006 book) Iridessa is seen briefly in ''Fira and the Full Moon when all the light-talents eat together. Then again at the arrival of the triplets, Sparkle, Helios, and Glory. ''Tink, North of Never Land (2009 book) In ''Tink, North of Never Land, Terence gives Iridessa her daily cup of fairy dust. She then showed him a light show with sparkles of every color. She is seen again at the end having been worried about Tink, and happy to see her. ''Iridessa, Lost at Sea (2009 book) In ''Iridessa, Lost at Sea she is attacked by an owl and than appointed by Queen Clarion to find a way to get rid of it. Tink comes and helps Iridessa with ideas. They have a fight about what they should do, Tink goes to find a bottle and Iridessa goes after her. They accidentally get trapped in the bottle and thrown off the ship.They encounter several creatures along the way including a sea turtle, the mermaids Numi and Oola then a colorful crab. They made a boat out of the bottle than washed along the shore when Beck found them and helped them back to Pixie Hollow. The light-talents then helped put sunbeams in the bottle to scare away the owl. They put the bottle in this nest forcing him to leave. Appearances Books: *''Vidia and the Fairy Crown (2006 book) '' *''Fira and the Full Moon (2009 book) '' *''Tink, North of Never Land (2009 book) '' *''Iridessa, Lost at Sea (2009 book) '' Disney Fairies's Franchise: *Tinker Bell (2008) *''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) '' *''Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010) '' *''Pixie Hollow Games [[Pixie Hollow Games|(2011)]] *Secret of the Wings (2012) '' Video Games: *Pixie Hollow Online *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue Plays: *Case of the Missing Sparkles Trivia *Aside from Tinker Bell, Iridessa and Fawn are the only characters whose physical appearance in the books is exactly the same as in the movies *Her nickname is 'Dessa', which she is called often by Tinker Bell. *In the Tinker Bell movies, she is voiced by Raven-Symoné. *Her friends include: Fira, Luna, Lumina, Rosetta, Silvermist, Fawn, Tinker Bell, and Vidia. *She loves lemon meringue pie. *She lives in a sunflower. (which happens to be her favorite flower.) *Is often teased by Fawn because of her seriousness. Quotes "It may be the sparkliest thing I've seen; and I've seen a lot of sparkly things!" (From Tinker Bell, when Iridessa, along with Rosetta, Silvermist, and Fawn finds the music box that Tinker Bell fixed) "Lend you some of our dust? Tinker Bell, we need every bit of it on the Mainland!" (From Lost Treasure, when Tinker Bell asks Iridessa and Rosetta for pixie dust) Galery Iridessa from Tinkerbell and the Lost Treasure.jpg Iridessadisneyfairy.jpeg Klara_2.jpg Klara_Winter.jpg Iridessa 1024x768.jpg Pixie-Hollow-Games-Trading-Cards-Iridessa-01.jpg Klara Sommer.jpg Klara_Winter_2.jpg Film_1_Gluehwuermchen,_Klara_und_Tinkerbell.jpg Film_2_Klara.jpg Klara herbst Pose.jpg Iridessa-bio.jpg Disney Fairies iridessa Let's light things up.jpg|Disney Fairies: Iridessa Let's light things up.|link=Iridessa Iridessa.png|Iridessa.|link=Iridessa wrongway.PNG Up.PNG Shock.PNG Deep breath.PNG DSCN1873.jpg Iridessa-- Pirate Fairy.jpg Groupshot-Tink'n About Animals.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Never Fairies Category:Light-talent fairies